King Dedede
King Dedede is a protagonist from the Kirby series. He appeared in the 108th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Wario VS King Dedede, where he fought against Wario from the series of the same name and Super Mario series. History King Dedede is Kirby's archenemy, the greedy self-proclaimed king of Dream Land on the Planet Popstar. He is angry at Kirby for having all the residents of Cappy Town, taking his anger out on the townspeople. Despite having a mean disposition, he is a nice guy and has reluctantly accepted Kirby as the real hero of Dream Land as he would help him against a mutual enemy that threatens Dream Land. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Alias: Masked Dedede *Height: 61 cm (2’9”) *Weight: N/A *Age: Unknown *Occupation: Ruler of Dream Land *Hates stars *Rival to Kirby Abilities *Superhuman strength *Superhuman durability *Flight through inflation *Inhaling *Air Bullets *Electrokinesis *Affection manipulation *Expert mechanic Arsenal *Jet Hammer *Electric Hammer *Star Hammer *Gordos *Explosives *Wheelie *Multiple mechs Feats *Fought on par with Kirby *Dodged a piece of the Jamba Heart *Once spat Kirby into space *Withstood Queen Sectonia exploding *Created an animated show starring himself *Defeated Queen Sectonia, Magolor, Dark Meta Knight One Minute Melee King Dedede made a cameo at the end of Waddle Dee VS Goomba as he played tennis with Mario's arch-enemy, Bowser. While they played, their armies of Goombas and Waddle Dees go to war and kill each other which ended up with them battling in Season 6 where Dedede lost. DBX King Dedede appeared in the 4th episode of DBX where he battled against Amy Rose from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and won. Gallery KSSU_King_Dedede_sprite.gif|Sprite used in DBX, One Minute Melee and DEATH BATTLE! KSSU_MaskedDedede_sprite.png|Masked Dedede sprite used in DBX and DEATH BATTLE! KSSU_Masked_Dedede_artwork.png|Masked Dedede 51FD9CC2-E842-4B50-94D8-A971A0346228.png|Waddle Dee Army FB977261-16B1-4E74-9EF1-FA7C42826855.png|Gordo Screenshot3KBlB.jpg|Giant Dedede SSBUWebsiteKingDedede6.jpg|Inhale Jet_Hammer_SSB4.jpg|Jet Hammer BBA82803-E50F-4B8D-A86F-BE0CE1B7601C.png|Star Hammer Trivia * Dedede and his opponent are the 23rd and 24th Nintendo characters to appear, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario and Pit, and with the next one being Captain Falcon. ** He is the second Kirby character to appear, after Kirby. ** He is the 13th Nintendo character to win, after Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario and Mario, and with the next one being Captain Falcon. References * King Dedede on Wikipedia * King Dedede on the Kirby Wiki Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Hammer Users Category:Kings Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Kirby Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Antagonists Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Metal Users Category:A team of Combatants Category:Magic Users